RivaEren & Mr Ant
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Ketika Eren kecil khawatir tentang seekor semut dan ia segera berlari ke arah Rivaille dan memeluknya.


Suatu hari, Eren kecil sedang mengamati seekor semut

Lucu, kata Eren imut ketika melihat semut itu keluar dari sarang dan membawa sebutir batu. Tiba-tiba semut itu terjatuh. Seketika itu Eren merasa kasihan.

"Oh tidak! Aku harus menolongnya!" batinnya lirih. Dia segera membesarkan lubang tempat semut itu tinggal.

Dia berpikir bahwa dengan membesarkan lubang itu. Semut semakin mudah membangun rumahnya. Tapi kalian tau semut itu berkata apa dalam bahasa semutnya

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada rumahku?" melihat Eren memasukkan jarinya pada sarangnya "TIDAKK!" pekiknya stress. Dan segera semut itu pingsan, tak kuat menghadapi cobaan dunia ini. "Dunia ini kejam~" arwah semut keluar dari mulutnya

RivEren & Mr. Ant

Isayama Hajime (c) Just FanFict

OOC, Typo(s), GeJe, Fanfic Abal, RivaEren (?), Parody. DLL

Di depan sekolah, Rivaille /anggap saja pengasuhnya'-'b\ memanggil Eren untuk segera pulang. "Eren ayo kita pulang"

"Rivaille-san" tiba-tiba saja Eren muncul dan segera memeluk Rivaille di depannya. Dengan mata sembap dia mendongak melihat Rivaille.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rivaille heran dengan mata sembap Eren, sekaligus khawatir dengannya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" tiba-tiba Eren menarik lengan Rivaille. Menyeretnya menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

-3-

Ketika sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, dia langsung menunjuk lubang dimana semut itu tinggal. "Ini" dia menunjuk semut yang pingsan.

itu kan Cuma semut pingsan? Pikir Rivaille. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. Dia terlihat berkabung dengan duduk jongkok di samping semut itu, dan sesekali dia menggoyangkan badan kecil semut itu.

Heh... bukannya bangun semut itu malah kena serangan jantung. Selain itu, kenapa kamu malah menggoyang-goyangkannya? Itu kan gempa bagi semut! Rivaille tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Eren. Dia memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengerti cara berpikir anak kecil.

"Eren, janganlah bersedih. Semut itu pasti akan bangung sebentar lagi, bersabarlah." Rivaille berusaha menenangkan hati Eren yang berkabung. Rambutnya dielus-elus oleh Rivaille, sedangkan yang dielus rambutnya hanya mendongak sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

-3-

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mr. Ant kembali membuat rumahnya. Ya mungkin setelah Rivaille menyuruh Eren minggir agar semut itu tak kaget lagi sewaktu bangun.

"Yeiiyy! Mr. Ant bangun lagi. Terima kasih tuhan" Sorak Eren senang. Dia berputar layaknya penari balet, lalu terdiam. Matanya sembap lagi. Terharu, pasti. Sedangkan Rivaille menghelah nafas pelan, Akhirnya.

"Eren, kau tau semua makhluk pasti akan mati. Tapi kita tak akan pernah tau kapan itu terjadi. Dan walaupun kita tau kita pasti mati kita tak boleh menyerah, kita harus terus berjuang." Ujar Rivaille sembari mengelus rambut halus Eren itu. Eren yang terus mengawasi semut itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rivaille menatap lekat-lekat pucuk kepala Eren yang ia elus dengan halus itu "Katakan Eren, apakah kau akan terus berjuang atau kau akan menyerah?" Rivaille berpindah posisi, sekarang dia berada di samping Eren dan memegangi pipi _chubby_-nya itu.

Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rivaille. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus berjuang!" Dengan lantangnya Eren mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah, dipegang secara-mengagetkan-oleh Rivaille. "Bagaimana dengan Rivaille-san" tanyanya pada Rivaille.

"Eren, apakah aku seorang yang lemah?" tanya Rivaille balik. Dia seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaan Eren. Tapi Eren yang sudah keliwat polos, kebingungan. Dia tidak tau harus merespon apa. Tapi, melihat wajah serius Rivaille di hadapannya itu. Dia akhirnya nyerocos-tidak-jelas.

"Rivaille-san bukan orang yang lemah, Rivaille-san orang yang kuat. Sangat kuat. Rivaille-san juga orang yang keren, dan seorang prajurit kemanusiaan yang terkuat" Eren nyerocos tak karuan. Meskipun begitu di sudut-pandang-orang-lain berbeda 180 derajat.

Dengar saja, ibu-ibu yang sekadar lewat tempat mereka berdua. Gemas dengan Eren yang dipandangan-mereka seperti seorang anak yang memuji orang lain berlebihan dan pasti itu terlihat lebih imut karena wajah polos Eren.

"Dan lemah lembut" Eren melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rivaille memicingkan matanya tak percaya, terkejut, sekaligus ya dia kaget dengan kata barusan. Mukanya yang teranjur memerah segera ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

"Cukup Eren. Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih karena pujianmu itu" Rivaille masih menutupi wajahnya. Eren hening sesaat, sepertinya dia melihat butiran merah, terbersit di pipi pengasuhnya itu.

"Ayo.." Rivaille sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya, dia mengulurkan tangan maskulinnya. "Kita akan pulang" yang sebut balas mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Rivaille sesaat.

"Baiklah" Air mukanya berubah menjadi cerah ceria. Dia membalas uluran tangan Rivaille. Menggandengnya dan segera berjalan bersama bak seorang ayah dan anak dengan kecerian masing-masing terbersit di muka keduanya.

"Kau ingin makan malam dimana?" tanya Rivaille mengawali percakapan kembali.

"Titan Burger!" Pekik Eren riang.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Baiklah kita akan segera kesana" Rivaille ikut semangat, melihat anak asuhnya juga semangat.

Author Bercerita :

Disaat mereka berbalik pulang, beberapa semut yang dalam waktu senggang terlihat melambaikan tangannya untuk mereka. Sepertinya mereka merasa kalau Eren dan Rivaille bukanlah ancaman untuk mereka

_Mereka cukup baik _beberapa semut saling mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya memang demikian.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mentari sore yang segera kembali ke peraduannya, untuk berganti shift dengan bulan yang sedang menunggunya dengan sabar.

.

Siluet keduanya bagaikan lukisan cat air yang terlihat sangat indah. Terlihat betapa cocoknya pasangan pengasuh dan anak asuhnya ini. Yang terlihat melenggang bergandengan tangan dan saling bergurau bersama.

.

A/N : Halo minna... /keluar dari kantong ajaib doraemon\ menjijikkan... /disambut semprulan hujan air ludah dari semua orang yang berada disitu\

Hah.. akhirnya berhasil menulis ff yang buka 100% ideku (?) iyap... saya terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin dari tumblr nya Kak **Higasa** * post/56856484535/shingeki-modern-day-parody* Arigatou Gozaimasu, Nee-san TOT)/ /teriak-teriak gak jelas\ ya mungkin kalian pasti bingung kok setiap ff ku selalu terinspirasi dari doujin. Karena pertama saya suka nge-search berbagai macam doujin khusus RivaEren *ehemehem..* kalo misalnya pengen, tak kasih semua alamat tumblrnya /ngeluarin buku serba guna\ dan kedua, saya seorang mesin translate dari doujin ke ff indonesia dengan pengubahan sesuai dengan ketetapan MPR /emang undang2?\

Hah... sabar ya. Saya memang orang yang suka basa-basi /merutuki diri sendiri\ jadi bagaimana ff gaje saya ini? Reviewnya ya ditunggu~ Review kalian adalah vitamin bagi diriku.

Okelah Jaa Nee /Lambai-lambai bareng Ms. Hanji yang ikutan keluar dari kantong doraemon\~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sangkyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
